Shattered
by Saxzer
Summary: Kira was inloved with Athrun ever since they were children. Now that they're already old and engaged to each other, how would they react if they will again for a long time a the Battlefield?  A Female AthrunxKira     A "Captured"  Crossover by DBS
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Since I was so fond of Blood Scarlet Dark "Captured",I decided to make another version of this. Kira is the Male and Athrun IS the "FEMALE". What would be the outcome of this? I had changed the**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny. I am just self-proclaiming that Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala is my BELOVED HUSBANDS!**

Age 6:

"Mother, do we really need meet them?" Athrun said clinging to her mother's clothes. Athrun Zala is wearing a very ruffle green dress (am I correct?) with her long navy blue hair. "Hunny, it's alright. They're all kind people, I'm sure that you and Kira would be good friends." her mother, Lenore Zala said. After a few hours, they went to the Yamato's Residence. Kira's Mother welcomed them and ask the children to play outside.

"Are you alright?" Kira said with a worried face looking at the young girl. He was wearing a black and red shirt with matching blue jeans.

"Ah... yeah...I'm alright..." Athrun said while blushing and not looking into the eyes of the boy.

"Uhm..I'm Kira" Kira took his hand and shake hands with Athrun.

"Athrun..I'm Athrun" the blushing girl said and also shake hands with him.

They had played outside with their hearts content with the smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Age 9:<p>

"Oh My God!" exclaimed Athrun seeing Kira with many bruises on his face and has ripped clothes. She was crying and wiped the blood on his face and asking Kira what happened to him.

"I'm sorry Athrun, If you had seen me like this" Kira smiled still struggling the pain on his bruises. Athrun was overwhelming with tears clinging onto Kira's clothes.

"Kira...Don't pretend that it's okay when it's not" Athrun said. Kira became sad after seeing her crying face, he kissed her forehead and hug him tightly. Athrun blushed so much after what Kira had done. She even say the words that she wants

"Kira...uh...ano..." still blushing, she's confused of what he'd done. Kira was still hugging her and not letting her go.

"Sorry...Did I startle you?" he let go of Athrun from the hugging.

"Kira..What is that for-" but before she could end his question, Kira kissed her lips. She was so shocked of what he did. She tried to struggle it but then he felt it was sweet.

"Athrun..." he face Athrun. He saw that she can't look in his eyes. He hold her hands and he put his head onto hers. "I love you Athrun" he said to her. Athrun now had a "SUPER RED" face and was still shocked of what he had told her.

"Kira..I...I..l..I don't know...What to say..." she was still confused, blushing, words cannot describe Athrun's face because of the words Kira said to her. Somehow, she was happy about the kiss but on the other hand, what would it mean?

"Athrun, do you dislike it? I'm sorry for doing something so stupid" Kira said and looked at Athrun with worried face. He put his hand on her face, then still blushed. They were so close together. _Damn! I want Athrun to be mine, no one else can have her. _Being possessive of her, Kira hugged her again. He doesn't care on his injuries at all, he just want to hold her for the rest of his life. He slowly whispered this in her ears, "I want you to become my wife, Athrun". Athrun was full of tears and her body became weak and fall on his chest. "Kira...I love you too, I thought that I you will never ever say that to me" she was so happy and returned a hug to him.

On Yamato' Residence, the two children came happily at the door and told his parents about the big news. "That's so sweet Kira, but did you already say that to Athrun's parents?" Kira's Mother asked. "We will go there also, Mom" Kira said and still holding Athrun's soft hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zala Manor<strong>_

Patrick and Lenore Zala as all you know; is talking at the living room, sipping some tea then suddenly a big "BANG!" on the door and they saw their

daughter, holding hands with Kira. "Oh My..." Lenore said with her hands on her mouth and still cannot believe about what she saw on her beloved

daughter. Patrick was seem he already knew what would happen and tell the two to come and sit with them. Without hesitating, they went on the sofa

and do what Athrun's Father did. "So...Have you finallay decided what you want to do, Athrun?" her Father asked him and Athrun nodded which means that

she already knows her answer. "Yes, Father. I want Kira to be my Husband. He's the only one that I loved!" she said holding tightly the hands her beloved

man. Lenore was a bit suprised but somehow happy that finally, her daughter found her love of her life. She couldn't agree more since Kira is a good-looking

man, honor student and most of all... HE'S like a son to the Zala Family also. Patrcik couldn't disagree anymore since he also liked Kira for being a good

friend to their daughter. "Are you sure about what you are saying?Kira?Athrun?"Patrick said. "We will" the two said in unison and then bowed their heads

to Athrun's Parents. After that shocking news, Patrick announced (since it he was the Supreme Council Chairman of PLANTs) the arranged marriage of Kira

and Athrun to the public.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 13:<strong>_

__"Kira!" Athrun said running to where Kira is and hugged him tightly. Kira hugged back and ask her about her day. "Thanks to you, I got a perfect score on

Math" she said and kiss him on the cheeks. Kira back-off and start to blush. Athrun didn't mean what he had done to Kira and starts to blush too, she

apologized to him and said that to forget the kiss. "How..How could I forget that! that was the first kiss my girlfriend gave me" Kira said still blushing and

became redder. Athrun too was shocked of what she heard and her face became redder. "_Oh my God! This is the first time that Kira gave me such a embarra-_

_ssing reply. This is why I really loved Kira so much" Athrun mind was speaking. _"How...How mean!" she said and started to punch Kira's chest still blushing.

Kira is still blushing, but he hugged Athrun to calm her. "I'm sorry for saying that, Athrun" he patted her head and Athrun look at Kira's Amethyst eyes and

they made a passionate kiss. When school ended, Athrun was surprised that her Father told her that they will be going now to PLANTs and they will now

be living there leaving Earth for 300 hours.

__"What do you mean that you're going PLANTs?" Kira said and still shocked about what Athrun told him. "Kira! I'm also against it but you know what my

Father's position is right?" she said crying and run to his chest (OHMYGOSH! she really likes his chest so much) crying. "Athrun.." he said and started to feel

sad and cried also hugging her tightly. This will be the only time that they will be separated with each other since their first meeting. This was heartbreaking

but they need to accept it. Kira had an idea, so he asked Athrun that they'll need to meet up at a Athens Park at 10:30 PM. Athrun was confused about the

whole idea but since it was his beloved Kira's request, she needs to go.

7:35 PM Zala Manor:

She needs to sneak out of their since for the meeting the two so she hacked their computer and turn on the alarm on the GUEST ROOM so that the guards

will come. This was pretty easy for a Coordinator but a Natural..ehmmm.. Let's just end it.

* * *

><p>Athens Park 7:55 PM<p>

"Kira!" she said, panting to catch her breathe. Kira was worried since he know that their house will be in full alert because of their departure. He asked if

she was okay because she got so many bruises on arms, face and her clothes was ripped too. "There's no time! I want to make sure that I want to see

you for the last before we leave Earth" she said crying again. Kira put his left on his pocket to get something and it was a blue velvet box. Out of curiosity,

Athrun asked him if what is inside the box. When Kira opened it, she was shocked that it was a amethyst ring with many studs. "Athrun, would you still be

My Wife?" Kira said leaning his legs like he's proposing. (and YES! he was proposing don't destroy the mood!) Athrun is in full-burst of her tears coming

from her eyes and couldn't say anything but "YES! I WILL! You're the only man that I love, Kira" Athrun hugged him and they made a sweet kiss for their

last Goodbye since she will moved to Plants now. Kira walk Athrun home and explained everything and even the ring. Athrun's parents understand the

situation about the kids but they couldn't do anything since then. "Athrun!" Kira said shouting at the airport. "I'll follow you to PLANTs so don't you dare to

fall Inlove with another guy!" adding this sentence and show his hand wearing the same ring as her's. Athrun started crying again and nodded. "I Love You

Kira!You're the only one!" she said showing her hand also. "I Love You Too, Athrun!" Kira's last words and the Zala's entered their Private Plane and they

had taken off to space where they will meet at a battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Wohooo! I had finally finished this version of mine of Dark Blood Scarlet's "CAPTURED". I'm still not sure if I can update this quickly since I'm<strong>

**still experiencing many tragic events on homeworks and stupid English Classes. (HELP ME THOUGH!)** **I Thank God for giving me such a wonderful**

**talent of imagining and hallucinating very important people that I loved *most especially Kira and Athrun!* (NOSEBLEED)**

**By the way... R & R if you want to add something. Next Chapter would be Kira and Athrun's meeting at the battlefield which I will need to come up**

**with another set of happening. (MUST DREAM A LEWD ONE) so that I can come up with something EPIC! in my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I will now update my second chapter of Shattered. Sorry for the late update (I already told you people that I'm a busy student that needs to study before making fanfics. So here it is) Thanks to my AWESOME "MASTERS" for inspirations *evil grin* hihihihihi

Ohh..also I will changed the Mobile Suits that our heroine's will used. Kira will use the Aegis while Athrun will use the Strike. This a suggestion of **rot anschauen drache kaiser** *thank you for the suggestion.

Thank you also for _**Dark Blood Scarlet**_ for correcting my mistakes and noticed about my spacing. I highly appreciate it. I so loved your fic I hope you can update it soon. Most of the storyline are from the original story (I'm too tired to make something.. sorry.. :P)

Okay so here it goes:

_**Athrun's POV:**_

**PLANTs Academy **

_Sorry...The person you are calling right now is out reach. Please try your call later. __**Kira isn't picking up is phone. I hope he's alright, I really miss him.**_ I frowned, it was so depressing not getting a glance of your lover for almost 5 months _(I feel Athrun's pain *sobbing*)_ and she felt so alone, she can only this out by seeing the their photo holding hands before Kira proposed to her. _Athrun I hope you're okay._ Just as she was thinking about the brunette boy she was called by other people, they were the students Athrun had met in the Academy. It was Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Rusty and Miguel. Athrun was the only "GAL" on the group but she was the 2nd in line to have the most outstanding score when it comes to Military, Written and Physical fields (The power of Female!). Sometimes the rest of her friends find it weird that how can she go to a Military School ? Maybe because of her influence and power. Athrun really hated the war and but she insisted and join the Military with her own will, hoping that she will not meet his beloved in the battlefield which would make even more confusing for lovely couple.

_**With Kira:**_

_The number you're trying to reach is not attended or it has been disconnected, please try a new number. _"She didn't tell me that she'd disconnected her number?" I said. I was looking at the clear blue sky thinking about her. My Mother called me signalling him that it's dinner time. I was still in another and imagining about her fiancée's face. It was already been 5 months since we last saw each other. My Mother called again to get my attention of Kira by cooking one of Athrun's special meal which is "Fried Tempura" and she got my interest to get to the dinner table and eat. "Seriously Kira. How long are you going to stare at the sky at? You haven't been eating properly and I was wondering what happened to you?". I didn't mind her scolding me and just pretend to eat. "It's about Athrun right?" Sighing, My Mother put down her spoon and tried to talk again to me. "I'm sorry, Kira. Please don't be mad at me. It's not like that I don't want you to go after her.". I stood up "Mom! You know that I loved Athrun so much and I'm not happy about not seeing my fiancée for quite a long time!" I said and stormed out my room. I cried in my room quietly remembering the days when my fiancée and I was still together. _Athrun... I missed you so much. I want to come to PLANTs with you but my parents won't even allow me to go there. _A week has passed, I didn't left my room. My parents were worried about me that I didn't even eat the food that they brought into my room. I was sarcastically ignoring them until they repeating knocking at my door. I got pissed off and asked what is the ruckus was all about. "Kira! We are going to Heliopolis right now. Pack your things now" _Did I heard right? We're going to Heliopolis? _My parents nodded, I couldn't believe what I've heard and I started again crying. This was like a dream come true although we're not going to stay at PLANTs colonies but a Neutral colony "ORB".

_Athrun... I'll finally get to meet you again. Wait for me..._

_**With Athrun:**_

_(Graduation Day)._

I was getting ready, I knew Mom and Dad are already right here. _Kira... I hope you can see me._ Mom take a lot of pictures of me. I want to show him what I've done, but I still wished that he was here. I was now in the stage and I was one of the red coats. I have been assigned in the 'Le Cruset Team' which Commander Le Cruset chose himself. Rusty, Miguel, Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Olor were in the same team as mine. "Your first briefing will be in three days at 0700, in the main briefing room." We saluted, "Yes sir!" "Also, there will be a team meeting tonight. I believe you work better as a team if you are familiar with each other, you will be sharing personal details, so get used to it now." We saluted and he left, our parents walked in then. My mom hugged me, and dad said, "Congratulations, My Daughter." Mom was over-acting about me about my position. I was happy but a bit sad because I will be joining the Military for peace reasons. I was scared at first but I'm always thinking about Kira what would happened if he was been in the war too and died without knowing it. "Your first briefing will be in three days at 0700, in the main briefing room." We saluted, "Yes sir!" "Also, there will be a team meeting tonight. I believe you work better as a team if you are familiar with each other, you will be sharing personal details, so get used to it now." We saluted and he left, our parents walked in then. My mom hugged me, and dad said, "Congratulation son!"

The parents were all talking now, and we sat around talking with them for awhile, before we had to leave for the team meeting. It was obvious we were all nervous, and excited at the same time.

_**At the team meeting:**_

"Good, you're all here early. We can begin." The Commander had told us to wear casual civilian clothing; he was too. Most of us had a ZAFT Academy t-shirt on, and jeans. I am wearing a my blue hood which Kira gave to me before we part. I began to feel nervous but I have to be strong for Kira.

The commander smiled, "I want to start by asking you all to share one event, unique to you, that would throw you off, something that would greatly upset you. Whether it be on leave, during battle, whatever the case may be. Think about it. Athrun, you go first, take your time."

"I don't need time to think commander. I already know my answer."

Everyone looked surprised, "Go ahead then Athrun."

"If I were to run into my fiancé… it would be a very stressful situation for me."

Yzak chimed in, "You have a fiancé? Since when?"

"Since I was nine," I laughed, remembering, "My father announced it." I pulled the chain with the ring out from under my hoodie, and showed it to them. "I moved from the moon when I was 13. He gave the matching ring to this three days before I left. I… haven't spoken to him in a long time… I'll be the first to admit, my weakness is him"

"Damn, that's rough." Yzak muttered.

"What's his name?" Miguel asked.

"Kira. Kira Yamato." I felt the smile on my face.

"It's a beautiful name." Nicol commented.

"I'm glad you chose to share this, Athrun, now we all know what to expect, should be ever hear that name." The commander said, gently.

"Ya, well, I don't think it'll happen."

"Why's that?" Olor asked, confused.

I explained that we are playing phone tag and we didn't even get to talk to each other. I wanted to cry but I'm afraid of what would my comrades think about me. I don't want to think that I'm a 'cry baby soldier'. They all were shocked. "Damn…"

_**With Kira:**_

Milly, Kuzzy, Flay, Tolle, and I were in the library, doing our assignment for Ergonomic subject. Flay was sitting beside me. She was one of those girls that had a secret crush on me (i like to think that way :3). "Kira..." she said leaning closer to me. I was uncomfortable of what she's doing to me. _Is she seducing me? __**(Freaking Hell!)**__ Don't you dare go close to me! _"Flay! What are you doing? We are the library you know." I panic and didn't know what to do. The others were shocked about Flay's behaviour and they started to tease me. "Nice one, Kira" they said in unison. (Damn! I always get teased at school so...I feel Kira's pain *sobbing*) "Stop it guys, I already have a fiancée!" I said irritated and pushed Flay in her chair. Everyone was shocked and we've been scolded by the Librarian. Flay got pissed-off about what I did back there and left the library. "Really? Who?" they said whispering. "Athrun..Athrun Zala" I said with a calm voice. "The daughter of PLANTs Supreme Council Chairman?" I nodded. They were surprised that I was engaged to a very powerful daughter and couldn't believe. "Man..you're so lucky, Kira" Kuzzey said as he tried to punch me softly. I just laughed at them and all of get back in working our homework. After 30 minutes, we already finished our homework and go to Professor Kato to give our paper when a big explosion came. Everyone was panicking and didn't know what to do. Milly and others ran out of the building, I was left behind _(poor Kira)_ and tried to find a way out of here. I heard gunshots coming from the lower basement. _A terrorist?_. I was afraid of this but I need to get out of here safely then I saw a woman wearing a repair team uniform (i dunno what's it called). "Little boy! Get here quickly! It's the dead end here"the woman said still shooting someone. My hands are numb, I don't know what to do. _Should I trust her or not? Now's not the time to hesitate, I need to get out of here if I wanna see Athrun._ I jumped to where the woman is and tried to help her. There was ZAFT pilot who is coming after our direction with a knife. _Is the end for me? I want to see Athrun before I die. _The pilot stopped, did he heard what I said? "Kira...Is that you?" the pilot said. _Why did he know my name unless.._ the pilot took off his helmet and revealed a blue-haired young girl. "Athrun? Why are you here?" I was shocked and believe my eyes. Why is Athrun here at Heliopolis and why is she wearing a ZAFT Military? My mind was in bliss and I couldn't even move my feet. The woman behind tried to shoot Athrun. Luckily, she wasn't injured and the woman kick my stomach and lost consciousness. She threw me in a Mobile Suit "AEGIS" while Athrun entered the other Mobile Suit 'STRIKE'. The woman piloted Aegis and we flew in the sky to escape leaving my fiancée in confusion.

_(Athrun's Mind after seeing Kira)_

"_Kira...Is that really you?" I want to forget what I saw but in my heart that was really Kira..._

_**Yaaay! I finally finished my second chapter...Gosh..it's pretty tiring to type it since I cannot use my laptop again. The charger that I'm using will be given back to its owner..POOR ME.. huhuhuhuhu..Anyways...I hope everyone will like..I'd put a lot of hard work on making this but I'm still not sure if I didn't make any mistakes..Oh well...I will update again in a very long time cause Midterms is coming up and boy do I hate it! Public Speaking? Freaking Hell! I'm so scared in talking in front of everyone and I can't even make my own perfect sentence..**_

_**Good Luck for me.. xD**_

_**R & R people..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Minna! Sorry for the very very very long update of my Fic. You know the Midterms, ugh..I only wish that I won't get a R grade on all of my subjects but I guess that won't happen. Oh well, I'll just try my best at the FINALS. Gambatte Saxzer! **

**Anyways..This is the Chapter 3 of "Shattered" since the Midterms are already over.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Gundam Seed characters. I am self-proclaiming Waifu of Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato. **_**"I am not know right?" **_**my favourite line of my English teacher. Happy AsuCaga Day for the BELOVED FB group who loves CagallixAthrun pairing. More power to us :DD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kira POV:<em>**

_Is it really Athrun? No...I don't even want to remember the face of that person, but.. _my mind is already confused and I couldn't concentrate so slammed the computer on my MS. Outside, they heard the slam and knock in the cockpit. "Kira!Kira are you okay?" Tolle knocked hard. "Yeah, I'm okay" I got up of the machine and saw my friends, Mir and Tolle. "You were amazing Kira! Who would have thought that you can maneuver a MS" Miriallia praised me as if I was a strong one. Then suddenly, we were surrounded by EA officers. "Raise your arms, children!" the officers said pointing their guns at us. _Damn! Why are we involved in this situation? _The ask to tell them our names. "Tolle Koenig, sir" he said shivering in fear. "Mi-miriallia Haww" Mir was also scared and she grab Tolle's arms tightly. "And you?" one of the officer said. "Kira. Kira Yamato" I was the last person to said my name. I was so scared, I dont want to die without having the glimpse of my fiance. "Hold your fire, men" shouted a woman who wear a repair suit. It's the woman who pushed me in the suit. Im glad that she's all right. "Thank you so much for saving me. Im Murrue Ramius of the EA Forces Fleet" she said saluting me and my other friends. "What are the Earth Alliance Forces doing here in a Neutral Colony?Why is there a Mobile Suits here?" I was really angry and didn't bother what the others might think of me. "As for you children, I will not let you go and you will need to follow me wherever I go" she pointed a gun at us. "You've got to be kidding me?" as step back and couldn't believe what she just said. We have become this woman's slave. "Also.." now she pointed the gun to me. "We need your help, Kira Yamato for escaping Heliopolis" _Why? Why me? __Is God so cruel to me?_ "Why would I help you? we don't want to be involve in the war!" I shouted and rejecting the fact we were already at war. "So...Is it okay for you to die here!" she shouted me and she scares me. _That's right, if I die here the I won't see Athrun. _Tears flowing in my eyes began to drop. Everyone was bothered to why am I crying. **(NO!Why you are crying? Me will cry in behalf of you) **Ms. Murrue patted my back and said that "It's okay cry if you need to" That sentence calmed me and I quickly remembered that Athrun always say that when I was lonely.

_Flashback:_

_"Hmm..." I was throwing a small rock on the river. One of my classmate said that I was really a girly-guy looking so I got into a fight. Me and that classmate of mine was sent in the Guidance Office and was been punished by cleaning the whole CR of the boys. I asked the Guidance Counselor to not tell this about what happen to my parents and also to Athrun. "Kira!" a girl was calling me back. It was Athrun. She run to where I am but she fell. I caught her in my arms, luckily I was on time. "Idiot! What are you doing anyway?" I shouted at her. She was starting to cry, I didn't mean to make her. I fell on my knees and I was to cry so loud. "Why..why are you crying? Im the one that supposed to be doing that.." my tears wont stop. Athrun panicked, she run left and right. Then suddenly I felt her soft hands on my back. She gently said this words to me. "It's okay to cry if you need to"_

_*End of Flashback_

Ms. Murrue lend me a hand and ask if I will be willingly to help them from escaping from Heliopolis. _There's no choice for me, is there? _I nodded for confirmation and we all agreed to help them also. This will be my chance to talk to her and confront to why is he doing this. _Athrun...Please wait for me.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Athrun:<strong>_

I quickly got out of the MS. Slamming my locker, I was really afraid that Kira might be in danger or even worse. He might have been brainwashed by those bastards that's why he was here at Heliopolis. "Damn! Kira...Why are you here?" my tears burst and I was floating in the room. The others entered the locker room and saw me crying. They panicked and didn't know what to do. Yzak asked me if I was alright. _Do you think that I would be in alright after I saw my beloved fiance but was now in the EA Forces? _I want to say those words but him but I cant. "It's nothing, I'm gonna go in my room for now. Good Night" as I said that I went to my room. Hypotically resting my mind from the dizziness and disturb, the alarm went and we will need to go on battle. "Captain! The Archangel!" Commander Le Cruset was just announcing the "MOBILE SUIT MODE". _Kira...I hope you're not in that ship. I don't want to fight you._ Having my hopes up, I deploy on my Strike."Athrun Zala Strike, going out!" Yzak, Dearka, me and Nicol were deploy. "Let's finish this up so that we can sleep early" Yzak was in a really bad mode after waking up by the alarm. "I agree! I still need to watch my favorite soap opera" **(SERIOUSLY! You like those kinds of dramas, Dearka?) **"Guys, please focus" Nicol just warned them and just 'beating the enemy' to be their top priority. I couldn't help but to be nervous. One, for Kira to be piloting the Aegis. Second, as to why is he here at Heliopolis and exactly on hijacking the MS. Lastly, why didn't he even bother to call me or even text me on my phone after we got from PLANTs. I want answers and only Him and I can solve this matter. "Attention: EA Forces have only one MS, Aegis. "Only one?Piece of cake!" Dearka rushed to attack the Aegis, he wasn't even hard to destroy but I'm worried if the possibility of piloting Aegis is Kira and he would be destroyed is 95%. _NO! I won't allow you to do that! _I rushed and block Dearka. "What are you doing, bastard!" Yzak was angry at me and he tried to fight me. "Yzak!Stop!Go back to the ship now!" Dearka was really pissed-off and attack Aegis again and again. _FVCK! Kira wouldn't take it anymore. I need to think of something. _I've got no choice and I really need to speak to you. "KIRAAA!" opening my distress channel to call the attention of the Aegis. "Athrun? Is that you?" Kira answered. I was right, I thought my conclusion was a false but I guess not. "Kira..What are you doing here?" Everyone was totally shocked and including my group. They remembered my fiance's named to be Kira. "Is that the guy you will be married someday?" Nicol got a little confused about what is happening.

The fact that he is right in front of me, piloting a Mobile Suit and fighting me here is the worse. "Kira!What the hell are you doing there?" crying inside my cockpit. "I'll ask you the same question" he insisted also on answering him. "I hate WARs!but I want to have a peaceful place where we could live together after we got married" Kira softened and lower his weapon. He finally understands my feelings. "Kira..." I was about to grab the hands when I was shot in the arms of a Mobile Armor. "Kid! You okay?" a voice is disturbing my frequency channel. "Mwu-san..." The mobile released misilles hitting my MS. "Ahh!" my machine is malfunctioning and I was about to fall. "Athrun!" Aegis grabbed my Strike and I was been taken by the EA in the Archangel. "You're coming with me, Athrun. Whether you like it or not!" "NO!" Fuck! Let me go Yamato!" i couldn't even maneuver properly my machine so I have no choice. _I hope things wont be ugly.._

**AFTER LONG WAIT! I've finally completed Chapter 3! Huuuurayy! Ignite Speech is coming up and I'm going to be a second year now.. Yaayy! I love my life.. :DDD Sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooong update.. I really hate my writer's block disease. Please motivate me from doing this. If not, I might as well discontinue this.. :(( R & R people!1 :DDD**


End file.
